Soothe Me
by Sic Et Non
Summary: Bella Swan has a sore throat. And she's trapped in a lift. Can the beautiful man she's stuck with help soothe her pain? One-shot AH AU.


Soothe Me

Bella Swan has a sore throat. And she's trapped in a lift. Can the beautiful man she's stuck with help soothe her pain? One-shot AH AU.

A/N – Inspired by the Soothers advert, currently airing here in very chilly England, where a lady gets into a lift/elevator whilst eating a Soothers and a gorgeous man appears behind her to kiss her throat. First time I saw it this popped into my head, second time I saw the ad I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer – Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's, I'm just borrowing them, though I don't really want to give them back.

-0-

"Hold the lift!" Bella Swan called, or more like croaked, as she hurried forward, waving her hands as the doors began to close. Her bags bumped into her knees as she half ran, half walked and she fought the hacking cough that was trying to escape her throat. A hand appeared between the two doors of metal and with a ding they slid open once more.

"Oh, thank you," she breathed as she stumbled inside, trying to walk and sort her shopping bags out at the same time. It wasn't a good idea, as her poor, abused knees would tell you.

"What floor?" A smooth voice asked as she placed the bags temporarily on the floor.

"Tenth please," she replied, searching in her pocket for a tissue to blow her nose. As she succeeded, the doors shut and Bella finally looked up to see her companion for the short journey. She really wished she hadn't.

The man standing barely a foot away from her was a God, he had to be. No man, a human man at the least, looked like that. He had to be over six foot, with wide shoulders and a structured face. His jaw was strong, he had cheekbones a woman would kill for and bright green eyes. Topped off, of course, with glorious, bronze looking sex hair.

He smiled at her before looking to the front of the lift and only then did Bella remember she was holding a tissue full of snot up to her face. Her face heated as she stuffed the tissue away and redirected her eyes. Of course she had to run into this Greek God while suffering from the worst cold she'd had in years, with watering eyes, swallow complexion and bright red nose. Life wasn't fair.

The lift hummed to life and Bella was thankful that the noise was quiet. Her head had been invaded by the African drummers from the Lion King musical, alongside some unknown tap dancing prodigy. Leaning back, she rested her head on the back wall of the lift and hoped that the ascension of the lift took forever so she wouldn't have to partake in her evenings' plans.

That was slightly unfair, as before the rotten, energy sapping, cold from hell invaded Bella had really been looking forward to tonight. Her best friend and pseudo sister Alice Brandon had finally gotten engaged and moved in with long term boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. And the word 'finally' came from Alice's mouth, not Bella's. Alice had been dropping hints since about a week after the pair had started dating and Bella knew Jasper had the patience of a saint to put up with all of said hints, (bridal magazines, marriage pamphlets, Tiffany brochures) and do the proposal in his own way and his own time. Alice was happy, that's all Bella cared about. This was the main reason she had not cancelled on her friend tonight. It was to be Alice and Jasper's first get together in their new place and Alice had been planning it for weeks, planning that involved Bella being there to cook the food and be on best friend duty.

So she was lugging her bags full of food shopping, hoping against hope she hadn't contaminated anything, and making her way to her best friend's new apartment to make sure her night went off without a hitch. Her own cold did not count as a hitch, as long as the food got onto the table and people liked it Bella could spend the rest of the evening in the kitchen, drinking honey and lemon or milk and whiskey and wrapped up in as many layers as possible without looking like some deformed cartoon character. That was the plan.

A plan that came to a grinding halt as the lift shuddered around her and groaned to a stop.

Bella shared a glance with the beautiful man as the lights flickered before the emergency light lit up on the control panel. The man stepped forward to investigate as Bella pushed herself fully upright and watched him untangle the emergency phone.

"Uh, hello?" He cleared his throat and seemed to concentrate on whatever was being said to him. "Yes, we're stuck in the lift, two of us," he paused before studying the panel in front of him. "The button for floor seven is lit up . . . yes, the lights are still on but they did flicker when we came to a stop . . . right, well, thank you." He gently put the phone back on the cradle before turning to her.

"The maintenance guys are on it, apparently the lift was out of commission this morning but they thought they had it fixed. Said it shouldn't take too long as they're still in the building." Bella nodded before leaning back against the wall again. Part of her wanted to panic, being closed in such a small space that was held up by only a few metal wires, but she was mostly just too tired to care.

"Do you want to sit down?" The man asked, gesturing to the floor. Bella considered it before shrugging and slowly sliding down the wall, unintentionally knocking her bags to the side. She watched in dismayed disbelief as several ingredients made their bid to escape. A very unlady-like groan fell from her lips and she slowly moved to pick them up.

"Here, let me," the man offered, stooping to his knees and picking up her things.

"Thank you," she murmured, ending on a cough. She tried to take a deep breath, forgetting about her blocked-up nose and ended up wheezing for several minutes instead.

"Sounds like you've got a bad cold, have you tried taking any Lempsip or Benylin?" His voice was filled with mild concern and Bella couldn't help but smile at this stranger who seemed to care, however mildly, about her.

"My diet currently consists of several doses a day," she admitted quietly. The man frowned slightly.

"You're not taking more than the recommended amount, right? Most cold remedies contain a mixture of paracetamol, decongestants and caffeine. Going over the recommended daily amount could cause you to get worse, not better." Bella just stared and watched as the man reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I'm a doctor, guess I'm still in work mode," he shrugged somewhat sheepishly before holding his hand out towards her. "I'm Edward Cullen, doctor." Bella smiled and leaned forward to shake his hand.

"Bella Swan, flu-infested writer," she croaked and he chuckled. "And no, I'm not taking more than the recommended daily amount, though I will admit to having seriously considered it."

"Ah, that's not good. There are some home remedies you can take alongside any pharmaceutical ones you may be taking." Bella tipped her head to the side and he seemed to take that as permission to continue. He lifted her bags to lean against the wall on her left before settling at her side. Bella squashed the impulse to cuddle up to him and rest her head on what looked to be a very fine, inviting shoulder.

"There are several home remedies, all of which are easy to get a hold of. Taking zinc lozenges can help boost your immune system, reducing cold symptoms and the length of time you have the cold. Zinc can be found in red meat and seafood but it's better to take the lozenges. Another great food to eat is curry, due to all the ingredients. Ginger, garlic and chillies are well known to have anti-viral and anti-bacterial properties." He rattled off and Bella stared. No matter that he was talking about bacteria and decongesting some part of Bella still started to tingle, it had to be the tone of voice. All confident and informative and smooth and sexy. _Hello, doctor_. Bella had no idea what the look on her face was like but when he broke off and chuckled self consciously she did start to worry.

"I'm boring you, I apologize." He ran his fingers through that glorious mop of hair as Bella shook her head.

"No, no you weren't. You were being very helpful. I've never heard of taking zinc lozenges."

"Don't forget about the curry either." Bella laughed and pointed towards her bags.

"It's actually one of the things I'm making tonight, I'll make sure to eat a healthy dose." He nodded, running a hand through his hair again before tilting it in her direction.

"You cook then?" Bella nodded.

"My best friend Alice just moved in, tonight's the housewarming and I'm cooking." As she talked Bella became aware that her nose was running again and she would have to wipe it. What a lovely action to do in front of a gorgeous man. Though, she supposed, not wiping her nose would be far worse. She was very conscious though that the beautiful man was, for some reason, watching her but looked away as she raised the tissue to her nose.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Bella raised an eyebrow and watched as he seemed to blush. Now that was just adorable.

"I apologize if I've overstepped, but you do seem to have a rather nasty cold. You should be resting. Surely your best friend can understand that and leave you to get better." Bella laughed then coughed again.

"If it were any other night," Bella sighed and shook her head. She just didn't have the voice to fully explain Alice and the situation to this stranger. "Just trust me; I have to be there tonight."

"Ok," he agreed, nodding and looking concerned. "Ok, sit forward."

"Huh?" Bella frowned as he started to shuffle beside her.

"Sit forward, I'm going to help you feel better. This should help you get through tonight." Bella hesitated, even as he continued to move beside her. She didn't really know this man and as they were trapped in this tin can, he could do anything. He wouldn't be able to get far if he did and she was pretty sure that the people who would get them out of here could be counted as witnesses, maybe even stopping him from getting away after. Still, did the unknown really outweigh what he was offering? A chance to feel a little better and, hopefully, get through the night intact?

"Come on Bella," he murmured and her name fell off his lips like it belonged there. "I just want to help you feel better; it's the doctor in me. And I'm not going to hurt you, I think you're hurting enough and I have sworn the Hippocratic Oath." Bella gave a reluctant smile at that before nodding and shuffling forward, keeping a wary eye on her groceries.

"Okay, take your scarf and hat off, I think your coat's thin enough to do this without taking that off too."

"Do what?" Bella murmured but instead of answering Edward manoeuvred himself behind her on his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Just relax," he all but whispered, his hands starting a gentle rubbing on her shoulders. As soon as she realized his intent Bella's body seemed to override her mind and follow his words. Tension swept out of her and she couldn't help the soft sigh as her shoulder's sagged.

"That's it," he encouraged, his hands starting sweeping motions from the middle of her back up to her shoulders. "Having a massage is one of the best ways to help the body relax and revive itself. The relaxation helps improve circulation and encourages your body to breathe more deeply, hence getting more oxygen into your circulation. The relaxation stimulates part of the brain called the parasympathetic nervous system, which helps to slow down your heart rate and breathing rate, lowers blood pressure and stimulates immunity." His voice was low, with that doctor tone and he was practically whispering in her ear as he moved his hands. Bella's whole body, scratch that Bella herself, was just a pile of putty in his hands.

His fingers began pulling, almost nipping, her shoulders and his exhale of breath sent a shiver down her spine.

"Does this feel alright, Bella? I'm not being too hard?" Bella shook her head, humming in the back of her throat and pushing her shoulders more firmly into his touch. He chuckled at the move and Bella decided it was one of her favourite sounds, ever.

His fingers paused on her shoulders then while his thumbs made circular motions at the top of her shoulders, pushing in and sweeping across the space. Bella hummed again.

"Tell me if I'm too hard, to rough," he requested as his actions became firmer. Bella may have made a sound in reply but almost every part of her was concentrating on what his glorious, amazing, wondrous hands were doing.

His thumbs settled on a spot and began digging and pressing, rotating them at the spot. As the pressure slowly relaxed the knot in her muscle Bella let out a moan as a feeling of relief swept through her. She tensed as soon as she realized what sound had just come out of her mouth but Edward's hands continued on.

"Hush," he murmured. "This is for you, relax." His voice seemed to have turned hypnotic, alongside his magical hands, and Bella simply obeyed, her body feeling just too good to do anything else. His movements continued along her shoulder blades, shoulders and back of her neck. The pressure he used was just firm enough and Bella felt her muscles liquefy under his fingers.

Her breathing sounded loud in the enclosed space and with a jolt Bella realized she was breathing somewhat through her nose, giving her poor throat some respite**.** The pounding in her head had also reduced and the heavy set her shoulders had taken too had disappeared.

"You're a miracle worker," she breathed and Edward chuckled, his breath warming the back of her neck.

"Lean to the left for me, just slightly," he asked softly, one hand moving to her neck while the other moved to her collarbone. Bella did as he asked and almost gasped as one hand ran up from her collarbone to her throat, past her cheek and settled on her forehead. His touch sent sparks off on her skin and she fought a shiver. His hands were cool and soft, static, sending electricity humming through her. Just with one touch.

She felt the hand at her neck open, cupping it with fingers and thumb spread. Gently, but firmly, he did the same motion he had on her shoulders, pulling the skin away and sending waves of relaxation through her. Bella didn't even hide her moan this time and simply settled into the pleasure of his touch as he moved the finger and thumb nipping up and down her neck.

The hand on her forehead was not idle, fingers gently rubbing her scalp and Bella shuffled back slightly to be closer to him. The things and feelings this man was creating. His breath sent another tremor down her spine as his fingers worked her body into relaxation. Behind her he took a deep breath of his own.

"Bella," he hummed; his breath suddenly a lot closer to her skin. She could imagine, could almost feel his lips, soft, cool and satin, on her skin. "Tell me if I'm being too forward." His words had barely registered before she really could feel his lips on her skin, pressing gently into the back of her neck.

"Edward," she breathed out, not sure whether to pull away or plead for more. Either way she didn't have the words. His lips trailed to the side of her neck as his hands moved to cradle her head, still rubbing in that relaxing, soothing rhythm.

His lips weren't soothing at all, though he kept the pressure light and the contact gentle. With each touch Bella just craved more and she wished she could move her head, wished he would move it so their lips could meet.

"Please," she whimpered and Edward took a shuddering breath behind her. He nipped at her skin before kissing up to her ear and nuzzling her ear lobe.

"May I kiss you Bella?" His tongue slipped out as he talked, swiping across her ear and Bella leaned more firmly back into him. She shook her head slowly to relax his hold before turning her head to look at him.

His green eyes were stormy, his face flushed and Bella realized that he was just as affected as she was. She nodded as she met his gaze, tilting her head so their lips were better aligned. He leaned forward, his nose brushing hers, his eyes dipping to her lips before meeting her stare once more. His tongue darting out to wet his lips and Bella closed her eyes as he inched closer.

The lift shuddered into movement around them and Bella gave a startled cry as she fell onto Edward's leg. A whine sounded from above them and the lift jolted as it moved once more.

She'd completely forgotten where they were, forgotten that this man was practically a stranger. A stranger she'd been about to kiss. Trying to situate herself away from him Bella suddenly sneezed violently and, if possible, the action just sent her confused feelings spiralling downward. Who'd want to kiss her, in all her snotty, coughing glory?

"Let me help you up," Edward muttered; his hands on her waist as he assisted her to her feet. Once they were both standing Bella avoided his gaze, instead busying herself with checking her groceries.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly, from close behind her but before she had to turn the automatic voice announced they had arrived at floor ten. She grabbed her bags and moved to the doors but he caught her elbow as they opened.

"Please, wait, I-"

"Bella!" The cry came from outside and as soon as Bella stepped off the cart she was enfolded into the arms of her best friend. "Oh my gosh; are you alright? Stuck in a lift? And with your cold, it's just not your day, is it sweetie? Come on, let's go inside and get you warmed and drugged up for this evening." Bella let herself be moved down the hall by her friend, even as she heard Edward ask her to wait. She just couldn't look at him, embarrassment and fever warming her cheeks. She could just forget the whole thing had happened, from entering that lift to exiting it. Despite the dropping sensation in her stomach at the thought of not seeing him again, Bella knew it was for the best.

Several hours later, the situation had almost been completely forgotten as Bella rushed around Alice's kitchen to put the final touches to the evening's meal. She'd kept with her original plans, though the curry now held more ginger and chilli then she had used before and Bella was just about ready to serve up and really get the evening underway.

It was only when she moved her shoulders, or felt an air current on her neck that her mind flew back to those brief but intense moments with a gorgeous man in a lift.

Shaking her head, Bella wrapped her hands around her mug of Lemsip Max and brought it up to her face, letting the warmth caress it and trying to inhale the calming fragrance it gave off. She ended up coughing harshly. Placing her cup on the side she turned to her constant companion of the evening and buried her face inside.

God bless whoever made tissues. Especially the extra soft ones.

Bella sighed, chuckling at herself for her thoughts and glancing at the clock. With any luck once everyone had eaten she'd be able to make a quick escape and get home to her own bed, where she could be a cold-infected slob for the next few days.

Cooking the food had made her own appetite vanish so instead of joining everyone else out in the dining room Bella began to tidy the kitchen up, washing and returning the pots and pans she'd used to their proper place. It didn't take long and Bella wished she'd been messier when cooking; now she didn't have excuse not to go out and join the festivities. The loud, drum-and-bass-pounding-in-her-head, people-talking-with-their-screeching-voices, festivities where she'd have to smile and pretend her cold wasn't really bothering her at all. Bella had never been a good liar.

"-course, she'll be in the kitchen. Here we go!" Bella looked up sharply as Alice entered the kitchen. Her best friend winked before ducking out the way to let another person through. A very familiar person.

"Hello," Edward Cullen, doctor, greeted softly and Bella's stomach flipped. "I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time?"

Bella nodded numbly and gestured to the chairs at the breakfast bar. She couldn't help but let out a small sigh as he sat next to her, his body heat warming her side.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier, I didn't mean to offend. I really was just trying to help and then I got . . . uh, a bit caught up, in the moment. I apologize if I hurt or upset you." His hand ran through his hair and his eyes were set on her, filled with concern. He had to be one of the nicest, caring people she'd ever met.

"You didn't offend me," she replied, watching for his reaction. "I wasn't hurt or upset I, well I guess I freaked out a little and then I remembered my stupid cold and I didn't want to infect you or anything." Or humiliate herself, any further than she had already.

"I'm a doctor; I've had all my shots. I'm pretty much immune." He grinned and Bella couldn't help but smile back. "So, we're ok?"

"We're ok." She didn't know what they were but that was ok for now, she could work on the rest. "So, how did you get in here?" He laughed and Bella frowned at his reaction.

"Well, apparently my new neighbour heard I got trapped in a lift and thought I might need some cheering up so invited me to her housewarming. As she put it, we're neighbours now so we should start socialising with each other." Bella grinned.

"Sounds like Alice."

"Yes," Edward hummed in agreement. "And I can see what you meant earlier, she just has a way, you can't really say no, can you?" Bella nodded and they laughed together. Beside her she felt him tense a little and heard him take a deep breath.

"I know I've gone about this in a slightly unorthodox way but I . . . I like you Bella and I'd like the chance to get to know you better, may I take you to dinner one evening this week?" Her stomach turned once more at his words but it made her feel better, not worse. This man, this gorgeous, caring, kind man was asking her out. While she had a cold and resembled Rudolph.

"Really?" She squeaked, and then coughed, unable to hide her surprise.

"Really," he confirmed. She felt a smile form on her lips.

"Ok," she stated and watched as a grin appeared on his luscious lips.

"Ok? As in yes?"

"Yes," Bella murmured. "Let's meet next week though, let me get rid of this cold first." Edward shook his head and leaned forward, raising a hand to stroke her face.

"I told you I'm immune and I'm not fussed about getting a cold, it's a worthy price to pay to spend time with you." Bella melted at that and let him lean a lot closer, bringing their faces next to each other, lips moving closer.

"Bella, have you got-opps," Alice stopped and then grinned as Bella flushed, pulling away from Edward. "Didn't mean to interrupt, though it seems someone is feeling better." She grinned mischievously and Bella felt warmth invade her face.

"We were talking about ways to beat a cold," Edward commented, acting as if being interrupted was no big deal. The colour on his cheeks gave him away. "Did you make that curry?" Bella nodded and Alice grinned.

"Mmm, it was delicious, though that isn't the best thing that helps beating a cold." She sauntered towards the exit, smiling a little too smugly for Bella's liking. "That would be sex," she threw over her shoulder before darting through the door. Bella coughed and ducked her head but looked up as Edward laughed.

"She has a point," he stated and Bella raised her eyebrow. "Having sex two or three times a week can boost your immune system as it boosts levels of immunoglobulin A, an antigen. That is, it's a chemical that locks on to an infection when it enters your body and then prompts the immune system to destroy it." He'd gone back to that confident, sexy, doctor voice and right then Bella fervently hoped she'd get to have cold-beating sex with this man.

"So, sex is good?" She asked, trying for coy and smiling as his eyes darkened.

"Very good."

"Hmm," she hummed, looking him over, "We'll see."

-0-

A/N – Hope you liked it, feels good to actually sit down and finish something. Writer's block is evil, eeeviiilllll. Thanks for reading, if you're interested I'm on Twitter as SicEtNon10, if not, well happy reading!

Further note – All the remedies mentioned in this are actual remedies for having a cold, sex included, wink wink. Lemsip and Benylin are products here in England that can be taken in powdered or pill form to relieve cold symptoms.


End file.
